A Familiar Love
by emmloves
Summary: Percy and Annabeth after the Giant War, lots of fluff and deep romance. Not too cheesy, but lots of feels. Read and review!


**A/N: Hey (: I'm kinda new at this. So thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated (: I don't own the series or characters. **

There were the nights where Annabeth would quietly creep out her cabin, careful not to wake her siblings, open the door gingerly, and step outside in the cool night air and begin to find herself walking towards the beach within the heavily protected premises of camp. She'd often find herself self-consciously at the beach during those nights where she just couldn't sleep, spent thinking. She liked how the quiet lonely nights caressed her, and most times, she'd find a familiar figure sitting on the bench overlooking the waves that beat her to it there.

Tonight was one of those nights. As she slid quietly on the bench staring at the dark ocean after silently greeting the son of Poseidon, who too- was looking at the rough ocean waves, she would find herself relaxing. Momentarily forgetting whatever she was worrying about and taking a big breath of the salty ocean air. His presence next to her already calmed her down and after a few minutes of the comfortable silence, she would find his hand gently laced around hers. The smile she always had on her face even at the slightest of his touch found its way to her face whether she wanted it to or not. With only the quiet chirping of the crickets and the far away calling of the woodland creatures in the background, she, with her head on his shoulder and his hand in hers could finally hear herself think, but whenever he turned his head slightly towards her giving her a gentle and tender kiss, her mind would wander completely and she would have trouble remembering whatever she was thinking about after. But this was the best feeling in the world, knowing that her boyfriend, her soul-mate was there, even alive, next to her. They'd been through thick and thin together, through hell itself, and through the losses of dear friends and family. He'd sacrificed more than everything for her, and she'd given him everything she could possibly offer. They were meant to be, like an old married couple who knew each other like the back of their hand. That familiar fighting position, back to back, served in real life as well, they had each others backs and fought whatever their complicated life threw at them- together, as one.

The campers would tease them at first, they were basically joined at the hip, whenever someone would look for Percy, they'd ask for where Annabeth was, and the opposite. They would laugh at their fearless camp counselors for being so "clingy" but it was no secret that the whole camp had a reverence for what the two had been through and survived. They knew that their fearless leaders only had the one fear, so serious that sometimes they'd hear one screaming for the other in their sleep, which was losing each other.

So Percy and Annabeth took each day as it was, giving thanks that the other was still alive because they both knew that a day without the other would be the most torturous thing they would have to go through, and they'd been to Tartarus to prove it, but they had each other. They knew that they were meant to be.

As both of them sat wordlessly on the picnic bench facing the horizon and just sat there enjoying the other's presence, Annabeth felt herself shiver and of course, Percy, being the gentleman her kinda sorta sometimes was, he held her in closer and gave her a quiet kiss.

"You cold?" Percy mumbled. "Mmmm. No I'm fine," whispered Annabeth. She lay her head on his shoulder without taking her eyes off the sea thinking. About everything. About what she was going to teach tomorrow in mythology, to what her father at home was doing, to how she and Percy had come so far. She wondered how they managed to last so long together and it seemed like he was thinking the exact same thing too because he laughed quietly and looked at her tired, story grey eyes which to him, was like a story. The story of both of them. Through her eyes, he saw the pain and the suffering they went through in Tartarus, but he also saw how her eyes shone whenever she finished one of her blueprints, or whenever he did something for her, even the small things like smile at her from the back of her classroom whenever she seemed discouraged that the younger campers looked like they didn't get a word she was saying in her classes. Through his green eyes, she saw the sacrifices he made for her, she saw compassion and concern, and the protection that she could always guarantee was there whenever she needed it. She wondered what in the world she could have done to land herself _this_ kind of boyfriend as did he wonder what _he_ could have done to deserve her. It was "sickeningly adorable" quotes the Aphrodite cabin. Through the many pairings and break-ups at camp, they were still together. They'd been through it all.

As they watched the sky get darker and the stars began to shine brighter, out of the blue, she would hear a sudden "Love you…" and she would respond with, "I know. Love you too." And they'd both smile knowing this would never change. She could feel herself drifting off into a sleep when he'd pick her and carry her bridal style to his cabin. With only him would she allow herself so off guard to a point where she could sleep. Although she was perfectly capable and now, awake, to carry herself, she'd let him. And he'd gently lay her on his bed like she was the most fragile thing in the world, lightly drape blankets over her before climbing in the other side and slipping his arm softly around her waist before falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

In the morning, they'd find their hands interlaced, and she'd open her eyes to his beautiful sea green eyes illuminated by the sunlight streaming through the window and she'd laugh before groaning and getting up, ready to face the day with him as camp counselors, training tomorrows heroes.

**Well that's that. Sorry if it was a bit ****rambly or whatnot. Constructive criticism and ideas/ scenarios greatly appreciated (: Thank you for your time and thanks for reading this. Really means a lot (: Not sure if I'm gonna keep this a one-shot of continue. What do you think? (:**


End file.
